Forgive Me!
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami did something to Luffy while she was drunk. Well, actually not to Luffy but Luffy is really mad and even said to her that if she does it again that she is gonna be kicked out his crew! Is it going to be ok? Can he forgive her? Long One-Shot.


**I was kinda dreaming about this and I thought : 'Ha!' Hope you like it =3 Luffy is OOC, sorry **

**R&R please**

**I actually wanted to call the story 'bad habits' but I ended up with forgive me...you're gonna ready why I called it liked that xD I'm think that I'm going to read a different long one shot too, called 'the meeting' Hancock and Nami meet for the first time. A bit like 'catfight' but a different concept =3**

**Summary: Nami did something to Luffy while she was drunk. Well, actually not to Luffy but Luffy is really mad and even said to her that if she does it again that she is gonna be kicked out his crew! Is it going to be ok? Can he forgive her? One-Shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**...  
**

Nami woke up and blinked a few times. She sat up but a heavy pain shot to her head. She lay down again and put her hand on her forehead and groaned. She looked at her night stand and saw 2 tablets with a note:

_Take these._

It's not Robin's handwriting and definitely not Chopper's... 'What happened?' thought Nami while taking the tablets. She looked at Robin's bed and frowned. Why is Luffy's hat on her bed? 'Seriously, what happened?' She lay down again. Her head even hurts when she laid her head on her pillow. Everything hurts, even her lip. Nami frowned, even that hurts, and put her index finger on her lip. It feels thick... She sat up again and grabbed her mirror from her nightstand, looking at her lip. It's purple? Her door opened and Luffy stood there looking at Nami with an emotionless face. Nami smiled and waved. Luffy's expression turned sad and he looked away, ignoring Nami. Nami's eyes widened. He walked to Robin's bed, grabbed his hat and walked away, not looking at Nami. Nami's eyes widened further and her expression turned worried. She stood up and ran to the door. She opened the door and looked at the deck. Chopper gave something to Luffy. Luffy walked to the mast, eat something small and glanced at Nami with a mad frown. Nami gasped and took a step back. He put his hat down and sat down with his hands behind his head. Everyone looked at her. Disappoint... She looked sad and took another step back. Robin looked at the ground and glanced at Luffy. Luffy glanced at Robin and shook his head a little to the right. She nodded and walked upstairs to Nami. She pulled on Nami's arm inside the room. Nami still looked expressionless at the door. Robin sat down on her bed and looked at the note on Nami's nightstand. She read it and sighed

"W..What happened just now?" asked Nami depressive. Robin looked at her with a sad frown.

"Nami tell me the truth...We all wants to know..." Nami turned to Robin with a sad frown. "And it will explain a lot if you say yes..." Nami looked confused down and sat down on her bed. "Are you in love with Luffy?" Nami's eyes widened and she blushed a bit

"N...No...What a weird question..." said Nami. Robin looked at her and sighed. Her expression turned sad. "What happened?" asked Nami worried nibbling on her thumbnail.

"It happened yesterday... We were at a cafe and drank a lot... Luffy, Zoro and you were drunk...And Luffy really surprised us all...He talked with a girl and even kissed her sometimes...We really were surprised...She was good looking too...And he really surprised you and you surprised him...You attacked that girl yelling: "Stay away from him, don't kiss him..." Nami's eyes widened and tears came together in her eyes. "She punched you back on your lip and you scratched her cheek... Luffy still didn't forgive you...We all didn't..."

Nami cried this time "We had to pull you off from the girl, but you still kicked... You really have to apologize to Luffy...Although I don't know how"

"O my god..." Nami stood up and ran to the door. She opened it and she saw everyone on the deck. Sanji is nagging Zoro and Zoro has one hang-over. Chopper wants to give some tablets to Zoro. Usopp is playing cards with Brook and Franky...And Luffy was sleeping or still awake, but it's not visible. Everyone looked at Nami for a sec and talked again. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy moved a bit with his arm. He shot his arm to Nami and Nami did a step back in surprise. He grabbed her wrist and Nami shot to Luffy. Luffy catches her and brought her face close to his, his eyes still concealed.

"Seeing you cry means Robin told you..." whispered Luffy in her ear. Nami gulped and glanced at Sanji, curious if he's going mad like old times...but he only looked for a few seconds and walked to Usopp, Franky and Brook. "I'm sorry but if you do that again what you did yesterday...then I have to kick you out of my crew" There went a bullet through Nami's heart. Her eyes went blank and Luffy let go from Nami. Standing up, walking to Sunny leaving Nami behind. Robin walked next to Nami, looked at her face and walked further going to Luffy.

"So why exactly did you do that?" asked Robin

"She wouldn't make it up if I didn't say that to her..." murmured Luffy, eyes still concealed.

"But you didn't mean that to her?"

"Never...at least if she does it again...I think she doesn't do it..." said Luffy this time with a slight shiver in his voice. Robin looked up hearing his shiver. Robin softened and smiled looking at the clouds.

"You're right..." smiled Robin. "But she'll notice if you don't lighten up" She wasn't talking about the shiver...but about the tears. It's hard for Luffy saying he's going to kick someone out of his crew. Just like the time with Usopp...and Luffy is scared that Nami's going to leave just like Usopp did...but that she won't return anymore. Robin turned and walked away, to the kitchen.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was night and everyone lay in bed, except for Nami sitting in the dining room with her head on the table, thinking and crying. The door opened and Nami noticed but she didn't move.

"I'm getting a bit concerned if you keep crying like that..." said a certain someone "And you didn't eat your food so I'm also concerned you'll starve..." Nami sobbed further, ignoring the cigarette smell. He walked to the refrigerator and opened it. He poured something in a glass and gave it to Nami. Nami looked at the orange juice and took a nip. Sanji smiled and sat down, across her. Nami put it down and looked at Sanji. "Wow...How long did you cry?"

"Dunno...How late is it?" asked Nami looking for a watch

"3 Pm"

"Euhm...the whole day..." said Nami rubbing her eye. Sanji smiled gently and yawned

"Sorry if I woke you up..."

"Don't worry...I thought you was Luffy" smiled Sanji "That would be like ten times worse" Nami smiled a bit and looked at her glass "Great, I see a smile" laughed Sanji. Nami looked at Sanji and smiled again, but she turned sad again.

"Robin said that you guys haven't forgiven me...So...maybe it's kinda cheesy...but will you forgive me?"

"I will" smiled Sanji. Nami looked up and smiled "You were drunk and you weren't yourself...It could happen to everyone..." smiled Sanji. Nami nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to bed, thank you very much" smiled Nami.

"You're welcome Nami-swan" smiled Sanji. Nami walked on the deck, looking at the sky. She looked up seeing light in the crow-nest. 'Zoro have night duty right?' she climbed up and went into the crow-nest seeing Zoro looking outside. Nami gulped bit thinking about what she has to say. She walked to Zoro and sat on the ground. Zoro saw Nami through the reflection of the window and looked outside.

"Zoro..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you forgive me for what happened today?" asked Nami insecure.

"Yea..." Nami smiled and stood up. "You know that Luffy actually already had to kick you out his crew for ignoring his orders?" Nami frowned sad again and stood still and listened with a pained heart. Zoro chuckled and Nami noticed it "But I guess that love's stronger..."

Nami blushed and looked at the ground

"I...I don't love him...I love him as a friend but not something more..." murmured Nami. Zoro heard every word and smiled

"Yea...I don't think so..." Nami looked up, confused "You almost killed her and you don't do that only for a friend..." Nami's eyes widened 'He's right...' thought Nami 'But I really don't love him...' "And I think that you have to ask forgiveness to that girl..."

"Y...You're smart today..." said Nami surprised.

"I'm smart when I have a hang-over" grinned Zoro "Luffy too, by the way...and besides you didn't do a thing to us, you did it too her and Luffy" Nami looked at the ground and nodded softly with her eyes closed. She climbed down and went to her room, taking a long nap.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami woke up and looked around. Robin was awake and it was bright outside. She stood up and looked at the deck. No one was there. She walked to the dining room finding everyone. Sanji and Zoro smiled to her and she smiled back with a wave. She sat down and Sanji gave her a plate with food. Luffy's expression softened when he saw her smile again, happy that his nakama could make her happy a bit. Nami ate a bit and stood up, everyone looked at her.

She looked at everyone a bit sad.

"I...I'm not hungry..." smiled Nami with sad eyebrows. She walked to the ladder and climbed up. Everyone looked at Luffy and Luffy looked away, looking at an apparently interesting looking wall. Everyone sighed and ate further. Luffy ate further too but a bit slowly then usually. Robin stood up with a soft smile and looked at everyone. Her smile brightened and she walked to the ladder, leaving everyone confused. She walked up seeing Nami sitting, looking at her mikans. Robin stood behind her and looked at her. Nami turned a bit and stood up, walking to the observation room. Robin walked behind her and closed the door. Nami sat

"You told me that you all didn't forgive me...I don't know if it includes you, but could you forgive me?" Robin smiled and closed her eyes, nodding softly. Nami smiled and looked at an unfinished chart. "Could Luffy forgive me?" asked Nami insecure.

"No, he couldn't..." said Robin sad. "I think that if you ask forgiveness to that girl that Luffy will forgive you..." Nami looked at the ground and played with a pen.

"I already thought about that...but I'm scared...She means a lot to Luffy and I did that to her..." said Nami with teary eyes "What if she's mad and doesn't forgive me...Luffy wouldn't forgive me either..."

"That's not true...Luffy would forgive you if you at least tried...It's her own fault if she doesn't forgive you..." said Robin. Nami nodded with a smile already getting happier. Robin smiled to and turned holding the doorknob. "I leave you alone now, think about it" Nami nodded and turned looking at her chart, still playing with her pen

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was to hours later and someone knocked on the observation room door. Nami looked up in surprise. Usopp opened the door and looked at Nami with a sad and pained expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami

"Have you seen my catapult?" asked Usopp. Nami thought for a sec and nodded

"He's in the crow-nest..." Usopp smiled already knowing why in the crow-nest. He was practicing his skills. He wanted to leave but Nami stopped him.

"Did you ask this because you think I'm nice and that I would tell you?" asked Nami insecure. Usopp frowned and walked into the observation room. He closed the door behind him and grabbed a chair, sitting on it.

"Yea, why?"

"Robin said that you guys didn't forgive me for what happened...but would you forgive me?" asked Nami getting tired about the question. Usopp smiled and nodded.

"I do" smiled Usopp "Everyone does"

"Luffy doesn't..." whispered Nami

"Idiot...He does, he cares a lot about you, you can't say he don't forgive you. He saved your live a hundred times; it would go to waste if he didn't..." Nami listened with awe what Usopp was saying "Besides, he loves his nakama to much...He even put me back here, although I fought with him...But I know that this is very hard for Luffy, he hate hurting people, but he wants to get a point here. If he didn't say that about kicking you out of the crew, you wouldn't do something, but you really are doing something right now..." Nami nodded happy and smiled

"Thank you very much, Usopp, you really helped me. Usopp smiled and stood up. He waved and walked to the door. He opened it and closed it saying 'bye'. Nami smiled and worked on her unfinished chart. Chopper stormed into the room and Nami jumped up, shocked.

"How's your lip?" asked Chopper. Nami blinked and touched it

"Still think and sensitive..." Chopper walked to Nami and stood on a chair. He looked at her lip and hummed soft. Nami blinked again confused and surprised.

"Why are you here, suddenly?" asked Nami.

"Luffy asked me to" said Chopper holding something cool on it. Nami's eyes widened repeating Usopp's words. '_He cares a lot about you'_

"C...Chopper, will you fogive me for what happened?" asked Nami with a quiet shiver. Chopper looked at her, expressionless, but his face turned into a grin.

"Sure!" smiled Chopper. He rubbed a crème over it, softly. Nami whimpered a bit but relaxed again. She smiled and patted the reindeer on his head. He smiled and grabbed his stuff. He walked away and left Nami alone. Nami looked at the door. She sighed and a single tear fell from her cheek, trying to remember how the girl looked like...

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was night and Nami walked to the deck, only finding the two she needed. She smiled and walked to them.

"Brook, Franky..." Brook and Franky lay their cards down and looked at Nami. Nami played with her hair and looked at their cards. "Can you guys forgive me for what happened?" asked Nami. Franky and Brook blinked but grinned

"Of course, nee-chan! It would a crime if I didn't!" Nami smiled and looked at Brook

"I do! If you show me your panties!" laughed Brook. Nami sighed with a smile and looked at the cards again.

"Mind if I play?" asked Nami. Franky and Brook smiled.

"Yea sure, play with us, for money" smiled Franky

"I do it for your panties!"

"HELL, YOU DON'T!" Franky laughed hearing their old navigator again.

"Relax, nee-chan and deal!"

"But don't cheat!" Nami sat down and dealt with a smile. Everyone looked at their cards.

"I'm going to defeat you" laughed Nami looking at her cards.

"No you don't! I have perfect's cards!"

"No you don't! I see everything through the reflection from your sunglasses!"

"What!" a certain someone sat on Sunny's head, listening to everything behind him. He couldn't help it but to smile. He closed his eyes and fell in a slumber, hearing her laugh.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It's lunch time. Everyone sat in the dining room. Everyone talked normal like nothing happened. Even Nami was laughing not thinking about what happened today, not even thinking about Luffy. They laughed and ate. Luffy didn't eat like he always did but he ate slowly, but they didn't really care. Nami laughed and glanced at Luffy. Luffy looked back and turned, looking at the wall with a pout. Nami stood up and still looked at him. Luffy looked up at Nami and she still didn't say something after some time.

"Blond hair?" asked Nami. Luffy shook his head.

"Red hair..."

"Blue eyes?"

"Brown, gold..." Nami nodded and walked to the deck. Luffy ate further and everyone looked confused. Robin stood up and looked at the deck.

"Navigator-san! What are you going to do?" asked Robin worried. Nami turned and Robin noticed her eyes swimming in tears.

"I'm going to search for that girl..." said Nami serious. Robin smiled weakly and sighed 'good luck' thought Robin seeing Nami jumping from Sunny. Luffy stood next to her and sighed. Robin looked at him and smiled.

"Aren't you glad?"

"Robin..." said Luffy, or totally ignoring her or not hearing her. She bet the first option "I have to talk with you for a second..." Robin frowned but nodded. She walked to her bedroom with Luffy and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and Luffy on the other couch. Luffy took a deep breath and talked looking at the ground, not noticing Robin's growing eyes.

-meanwhile-

Nami walked through the town and looked everywhere, asking people if they know or saw someone with red hair and brown eyes. The most answers she got where "Yea, you" and "No, I don't". She sighed and looked at a store. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the store, grabbing a basket for the groceries. She walked through the store and picked some candy and food. She turned and wanted to walk again but she stopped and jumped behind a box. Her heart throbbed in her throat and she sweated. She sat on her knees and looked over the box. She looked and sees a red long haired girl, light brown amber eyes and a bandage on her cheek. Her eyes widened seeing the bandage. She paid her groceries and put it in a bag. She walked away and Nami stood up letting her basket behind. She sneaked behind her and jumped after every big enough item for her to hide. She couldn't be heard but that's expected from a thief. She was at her door and opened it, closing it behind her. Nami smiled knowing where she lives. She walked to the door and knocked softly. The door opened immediately and she looked at her. Her eyes widened and she closed the door again, but Nami put her foot between the door.

"What do you want!" she asked panicked

"I want to apologize for what I did to you! I didn't have the right!" It was quiet and she opened the door again with suspicion. Nami looked dead serious. She nodded and let Nami in. Nami smiled relieved and entered her house. She led Nami to the couch and Nami sat down. She sat down on her chair and looked at Nami with interest. She looked at her and smiled uneasy.

"I..I wanted to ask you for forgiveness..." asked Nami looking away. She got more nervous by every minute of silence.

"Ok..." said the girl. Nami looked up with wide eyes "My name is Soraya..."

"You agreed so fast, why?" asked Nami confused

"I'm lucky, I think you're the only one asking for forgiveness...The other people wouldn't care about others, you're rare" smiled Soraya "Do you want some tea?" Nami jaw lay on the ground and she nodded softly. She smiled and nodded. She walked to the kitchen and left Nami behind in her living room. Nami looked around. It was a little and cosy house, really cute, though. She smiled and stood up, looking at all her picture's 'She really is pretty...' thought Nami insecure. She came back and put the cups with tea on the table. Nami smiled and nodded, sitting on the couch again. She took the cup and nipped a bit looking at her.

"You know...Luffy is really adorable and handsome..." Nami blushed a bit looking at Soraya "But I couldn't fall in love with him...I know I only saw him once and I thought he was the one, but he's a captain and he always sails away and far...So I told myself not to..." Nami now listened with awe "And I already thought that I didn't have a chance when you attacked me...You are beautiful..." Nami frowned with sad looking brows. She put her cup down and looked at her serious again. "But I also would attack the girl who kissed the boy I love..."

Nami's eyes widened.

"I don-" Nami stopped with talking and her eyes widened further. Everyone...She said to everyone in her whole crew she didn't love Luffy...But now...it's different...its different saying it to somebody she didn't even know. She smiled softly and looked at her cup with tea "I mean, I love him..." Soraya smiled and took a sip.

"I'm sorry...I kissed with him and I didn't even know him...but you know him already for so long, and I just took him..." Nami looked at her and frowned sad. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I wish I could but I don't know if he loves me too..." She nodded and understands everything "It would only hurt to both of us...And he's kinda mad right now...I hate it if he's mad...if he fight enemies but I hate it if he's mad at me...I'm not his enemy, I'm his navigator..." Soraya smiled looking at Nami

"You have to tell him that" grinned Soraya "He will understand you" Nami smiled and drank the last bit of her tea.

"Euhm...about you're kisses with him..."

"Only a kiss, nothing more and nothing less, only lips" smiled Soraya "He's a pretty good kisser though..." Nami blushed. Soraya didn't realise she just answered two questions.

Nami smiled and stood up.

"I have to go now, they are waiting, I just left the dinner room so I think they're not quite happy, thinking where I could be" Soraya smiled and stood up, leading her to the door.

Nami turned and looked at her bandage.

"I honestly hope it's not going to be a scar, it would ruin your pretty face" she grinned and nodded

"I hope so too..." Nami smiled and waved, walking back to the ship. She climbed the ladder and looked around on deck. She saw Usopp and Chopper sitting on the railing, fishing. She walked to them asking where Luffy was. They pointed to the bathroom. She turned looking at the bathroom door and the door opened seeing Luffy walking out of it with a towel in his hand, drying them. Nami sighed and prepared. She walked to him and Luffy looked up.

"I talked with her and she forgives me..."

"Do you have proof?" asked Luffy. Nami cocked a brow and sighed irritated.

"Her hair was long till her shoulders, she has light freckles and the scratches are on her right cheek, she has a soft voice with a little accent" Luffy smiled and nodded. He passed her saying:

"I forgive you too" Nami turned looking at his back. She looked sad and pained. She hoped he was going to say more. She sighed hoping this wouldn't end on a fight

"But..." began Nami. Luffy stopped and turned "I didn't ask for your forgiveness...I want you're forgiveness...you have to apologize to me..." Luffy looked confused and cocked his head a bit

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss with someone you didn't even meet before?" asked Nami. Everyone listened and there was a little ear planted on Nami's shoulder.

"Why do you care?" asked Luffy confused.

"I wanna know"

"It hurts doesn't it?" asked Luffy after a pause. Nami looked confused and she cocked her brow

"What?"

"Seeing someone flirt with someone else..." Nami's eyes widened and her looked turned more confused

"The hell are you talking about?" asked Nami

"When you receive some 'information'. You first have to flirt with a thousand men before getting some information, sometimes it hurts..." Nami's eyes widened further, if that's even possible, and she took a step back.

"Why did you even flirt with someone and kiss with someone if it hurts seeing me flirt with others!" yelled Nami mad

"Why did you scratch someone I flirt with!"

"Why couldn't you just tell me your feelings!" yelled both in unison

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU LOVED ME!" yelled both harder this time. Both gasped and took a step back. They looked blankly, expressionless at each other. Nami walked to her room and Luffy to his room. Nami jumped on her bed with her face in her pillow. She screamed very hard. Robin sighed with a smile and lay her book down.

"I don't get you...you finally told him your feelings and you're passing him...you're not going to ignore him do you?"

"It's better that way...I can't look at him..." said Nami looking at Robin. "I don't know what to do..."

"Go to him and talk with him again..." said Robin grabbing her book again "It's the better then not seeing him again, if you keep going like this your friendship will be over in a nick of time..." Nami closed her eyes and nodded a bit taking a deep breath. She opened her door again and walked downstairs to the boy quarters. She didn't knock and she opened the door softly, seeing Luffy with his head in his pillow. Nami closed the door softly and walked to his bad, sitting in the hammock next him, figuring if he heard her already.

"What did she say?" asked Luffy. Nami smiled. Of course, he did hear her...he always does.

"She said that it's ok and she asked me if I loved you..." Luffy looked at her with a little blush

"And what did you say?" asked Luffy

"That was a funny part...Robin and Zoro asked me the same thing...and I said no, but she asked me and it was different and I said yes..."

"And if I ask you?" asked Luffy sitting up looking at her. Nami blushed looking at the ground

"I would say...yes..." said Nami soft. Luffy smiled

"You're right I have to apologize...I'm sorry I flirted with someone while you're in love with me...I know it hurt like hell"

"You know it because you love me too?" asked Nami curious. Luffy nodded sheepishly. Nami smiled and nodded

"I'm sorry to, if I'm searching for information but end up with flirting" Luffy smiled and looked in her eyes. Nami looked in his eyes for return. His black eyes sucked her in and she went closer to him. He also went closer and they hooded their eyes. Nami's lips felt something hot on her lips and she closed her eyes. Luffy also closed their eyes and they parted fast, since it's their first time...Nami's first time. Luffy grabbed her hand softly and Nami went closer again, kissing again. First little butterfly kisses. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and Luffy around her waist. Nami brushed her tongue over his under lip and he opened for her. She entered his mouth a played with his tongue. Luffy entered her mouth this time, still playing. Both stopped after 10 minutes for the needed oxygen. Nami hugged Luffy with a smile, happy that everything was over and back to normal. Normal? Luffy stood up and walked to the door, locking it. Nami blushed and looked confused with wide eyes.

"More privacy..." grinned Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded, walking to the couch. Luffy walked to the couch too and they kissed again, this time they lay and Luffy on top.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was dinner time and everything was back to normal. Luffy ate normal, Nami still yelled at him for eating the civilized way and everyone laughed, asking themselves how Luffy and Nami did make it up. Sanji hoped that love wasn't involved with it. They found Luffy and Nami already kissing in the observation room after dinner so there wasn't a secret at al anymore. They explained everything and said sorry. Sanji was depressed but everyone else laughed. They forgave them...

**...**

**Hope you liked it =3 it's a long one shot xD I don't know when the next update is going to show because I'm editing 'Nami-sensei I don't know how to spell love' =3 The grammatic in that story is soooooooo bad -.-**

**Review please! Bye Ja Ne! **


End file.
